justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Zona Tres Upload
Zona Tres Upload is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "This science center's weather data could be valuable in the battle against Illapa. Safely obtain the weather data before sending in the army." No need to bring anything special. There's enough weapon crates around. Walkthrough Rico arrives at Zona Tres and asks Sargento what to do. Rico is then tasked with turning off the power for the "weather core". This is done by turning off four electrical breakers. One is at the bottom of a hole next to a large automated turret. The turret launches missiles and fires a railgun at the player, but the corner of the hole nearest to the turret is safe. This is where the player can stand to use the breaker. One is on top of a building. There are towers and bridges nearby that have snipers on them. It's wise to kill them first. One is on the other side of the base from the above two and is easy to get to. It just has soldiers around it, including a machine gunner and a grenade launcher operator. One is inside the tunnels in the mountain. There's a big wind tunnel in there and the breaker is half way through it. It's impossible to grapple near to it, or drive any vehicle there. There are three ways to disable the beaker: *See how far you can walk in the tunnel and stop there. Then zoom in (like when aiming a weapon) and grapple the breaker. This may take a few tries. *It's possible to deactivate the wind tunnel at a computer that's located somewhere in a tunnel that runs parallel to the wind tunnel. *It has also been reported that Rico is not affected by the wind, if he grapples his way around on the ceiling. Once all the breakers are flipped, you'll need to get a hard drive out of the middle of the core. Just as Rico is about to grab it, Izzy warns him not to, but it's too late. The drive is heat sensitive, as an anti-theft protection, so you'll have limited time (a little over a minute) to deliver it to a similar computer inside the big glass dome building. Grapple and parachute your way there and shoot at the windows while in flight to save time. The target computer is on a high yellow platform in the middle of the building. When the drive is in, Izzy begins transmitting data, so you'll need to protect the transmitter antenna. Notice that there's a weapon crate near here. There will be many Black Hand soldiers trying to destroy the transmitter. Some run up the stairs with assault rifles and some fire sniper rifles and RPGs from nearby platforms. These other platforms are obstructed by plants, so it might be a good idea to grapple to them to clear them out. Later there will also be helicopters arriving to shoot at the antenna. The most efficient way to eliminate them is to grapple them to each other, or to nearby stationary objects and use the retractor to destroy them. When the transmission is at about 70%, the signal gets jammed. The Black Hand have set up 2 jammers. There may still be some enemies shooting at the antenna, but they'll despawn when you're far enough. Staying here will get the antenna destroyed, because the antenna still has its health bar. The jammers are nearly immune to fall damage, so don't bother grappling them. They have to be blown up. Then get back to the antenna and protect it some more. The final attack wave will have helicopters and a few drones. These drones are not too tough to small arms fire, but could probably also be grappled. The mission is over when the transmission ends. Sargento mentions that there's petabytes of data there. Trivia *Some players have remarked that this mission is among, if not the hardest in the game. **The breaker in the wind tunnel is not easily noticed and even then some players may want to switch the wind off to walk over to the breaker. **The part where you defend the transmitter is probably not going to get any more difficult. **There are trees and other things that while the Black Hand seem to have no problem ignoring to attack the transmitter, do matter to Rico to attack the Black Hand. **There is a very high probability for the transmitter to be at critical health at the end where the drones and helicopters arrive. *The "Black Hand HQ" that radios in has a voice that sounds like Gabriela Morales. There's about a handful of missions where Gabriela seems to personally call and give commands. Gallery Zona Tres Upload (flip the breakers).png| Zona Tres Upload (wind tunnel controls).png|Wind tunnel controls. Zona Tres Upload (wind tunnel breaker is in range).png|The wind tunnel breaker is in range from here. Zona Tres Upload (take the drive).png| Zona Tres Upload (refrigerated drives).png|The drive is apparently refrigerated. Zona Tres Upload (BH HQ calls).png|Black Hand HQ calls (sounded like Gabriela herself). Zona Tres Upload (one of the jammers).png|One of the jammers. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions